deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza VS Nazo
Frieza VS Nazo '''is a What If Death Battle. This is SuperNathan10002 season 1 finale. It features Frieza from the manga/anime series, Dragon Ball Z and Nazo the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Dragon Ball Z! Which these two aliens will win for the most baddie of all? Interlude '''Boomstick: Is there nothing more than alien and evil characters from the Sonic series and the Dragon Ball Z series. Wiz: That's why these two baddie are the most powerful warrior, expect the fact that Nazo isn't cannon in the Sonic series. But we will use the Nazo from Sonic Nazo Unleashed. Boomstick: Frieza, the Saiyan's harbinger. Wiz: And Nazo the Hedgehog, the negative hedgehog. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Frieza Wiz: Deep in the Dragon Ball Universe, good has come till evil comes in. Boomstick: If someone steps into the overlord Lord Frieza, you will get destroyed by him. Wiz: Frieza Race is a species where they can survive in outer space and can transform too. Boomstick: Lord Frieza steps in Planet Vegeta and destroyed it with his Supernova in his first form. ''' Wiz: He is a mutant son of King Cold, keep in mind. Frieza has a power level of 530,000 in his first form. This would mean that he destroyed Planet Vegeta with 20% of his power while using his Supernova. '''Boomstick: He is so powerful, plus he has three transformation. He has many abilities during battle which I'll only listed them. Wiz: Such as Death Ball, Supernova, Homing Destructo Disk, Eye Laser, 100% Death Ball. Boomstick: This guy might be strong but wait! There's more! Wiz: Frieza can transform into his second form, the power level of Frieza second form is well over 1,060,000. Boomstick: But most of all, he has his third form. Which he lookeds like alien! With the power level of 2,120,000. Wiz: That's not all, he has his original/true form. Power level of 4,240,000, his final form... Boomstick: During battle with Goku in the Frieza saga, he was holding back for the whole time till Goku use the Kaio-Ken and the spirit bomb at him. ''' Wiz: Well actually yes, Frieza was holding back with 4%. Goku's spirit bomb did hurt Frieza but didn't kill him. '''Boomstick: Frieza killed Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin. After that, Frieza just made Goku pissed off. Turning into a Super Saiyan! Wiz: In order to keep up with Goku, Frieza has to go into his full power. Boomstick: Then... boom! Frieza died with his own move.... Destructo Disc. ''' Wiz: However, he died 3 times for each timeline, and no GT! '''Boomstick: Let's see, he lost against Super Saiyan Goku and now being destroyed by SSGSS Goku's kamehameha wave. Wiz: You forgetting about Future Trunks... Boomstick: Oh yeah, that too. ''' Wiz: But that doesn't end here, Frieza has his last form. Not 100% sure. '''Boomstick: Golden FRIEZA!!! Wiz: Anyway.... in his form, we don't know about too much. But one thing that changes it, Boomstick? Boomstick: In this form, if you much know. He is Golden and with it's powerm he was able to beat down Super Saiyan God Super Sa-''' Wiz: Super Saiyan Blue!! 'Boomstick: Super Saiyan Blue? Okay then, Golden Frieza easily beat him since Goku in his Super Saiyan God is a universe buster proven in Dragon Ball Super. ' Wiz: We don't know how strong Golden Frieza is, but Frieza is the most powerful warrior in the universe. Frieza: So what is this? Super Saiyan with blue hair dye? Nazo the Hedgehog Wiz: Chaos Emerald, the one that holds unlimited power inside. 'Boomstick: But one day, have you wonder a character that has negative chaos energy? Can go strength beyond a god? ' Wiz: And that's why Nazo the Hedgehog was born. Or is it..... Anyway, Nazo is a Hedgehog and was born from negative chaos energy. '''Boomstick: This guy looks alike Hyper Sonic.... Wiz: Well.. he does look like one. Boomstick: Nazo goal was getting all seven chaos emeralds and the master emerald. Which he did. ''' Wiz: So Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow came in to get back the emeralds and stopping Nazo plans. '''Boomstick: But like always, Chakra-X is making a sequel! Wiz: Okay.... Sonic Wrath of Nazo is coming. Go watch the teaser... and all. Boomstick: With that out of the way, Nazo has sweet Dragon Ball Z move for himself. ' Wiz: Such as Chaos Torrent, can go Supersonic speed, Chaos Flare, Perfect Chaos Control, Chaos Control, Chaos Eruption, and one of his useful thing... which is his healer factor. '''Boomstick: Oh man, I had a feeling of this. ' Wiz: Well there's one thing, Nazo is even more powerful than Super Sonic with two punch. 'Boomstick: ......(Beep) ' Wiz: Okay then, after Super Shadow and Super Sonic teamed up, Nazo has no chance thanks to there Light Speed Attack. 'Boomstick: Huff... I am done swearing now... Anyway, he has two forms left. ' Wiz: Perfect Nazo.... after getting seven chaos emerald energy. You know already. '''Boomstick: Hyper Perfect Nazo!!! After getting beaten by Hyper Shadic, he got the Super Emeralds energy. Ah, screw it! I am done here, call me Wiz if your done. *Boomstick leaves* Wiz: *sigh* one more thing, he might survive hits from both Sonic and Shadow in their Super forms but he can't survive a blast from Full Power Hyper Shadic. Nazo: You're too late Sonic! I have all the emeralds and the alter. With these elements, I will annihilate this planet! '' ''Nazo: I am pure chaos! Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! The pale blue hedgehog appeared, dropping the sixth emerald with the rest. He saw the giant spaceship. Nazo: Hmph. In Frieza spaceship. Frieza was inside his room with seven dragon balls and one emerald. Zarbon appeared inside the room. Zarbon: Lord Frieza, may I tell you the news. Frieza: What do you want Zarbon? Zarbon: It turns out, one of our men got killed. Frieza: By who? Zarbon: A blue hedgehog... And also, our scouter has been destroyed by him. '' ''Frieza: What else you got? Zarbon: He said he want the chaos emerald and your dragon balls. If you don't, he will destroyed this planet. '' ''Frieza: Hmmm, it seem he want my dragon balls... '' Nazo was outside, waiting for Frieza. Frieza then came outside, he stood next to Nazo. ''Frieza: So you must be this "Nazo" guy? Nazo: Correct, I can sense the chaos emerald inside your ship. '' ''Frieza: Oh yes, you also want the dragon balls too. Frieza exited his personal pod and stood with his own too on the ground. Nazo was just standing there. (Cue Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Frieza Theme) FIGHT! Frieza charged through Nazo, Nazo simply swung his hand as if he was shatting a fly. The backhand caught Frieza on the side of the head, knocking him for six and sending him hurtling through a large boulder. Frieza got up, he fired a Death Beam at Nazo. Nazo used Chaos Control and re-appeared face to face with Frieza. Frieza delivers a series of punches and kicks at Nazo, he grabbed Nazo by his tail. He tightened his grip around Nazo's neck, Nazo used Chaos Control and vanished in a flash of light. Nazo reappeared above Frieza. Frieza: W-What!? Nazo powerful kick sending Frieza plummeting back to the ground. Frieza tried to get up, but Nazo floated above him. Then he bring his palms together, he created a large energy blast, firing is at Lord Frieza. Nazo: DIE! The energy blast struck the ground and exploded, Nazo made a smirk. The smoke were cleared. Frieza was still alive, he has a few scratches on him. Frieza gets up, he decides that Nazo was too powerful for him. Frieza then holds his hands outward in his pose. Nazo had landed on the ground a few feet in front of him. Nazo: Huh? Frieza: I'll show you my true power!! Frieza glows with a purple aura as he bypasses his Second and Third form. Finally, he transforms into his Fourth Form. Nazo: What's this? Frieza: Oh I am sorry. I just transforms into my Fourth Form, the last time I used this form to killed those stupid filthy monkeys! Nazo: This is not what I expected... Nazo charged up and lunged at Frieza. Nazo's punch was caught one-handed, Frieza delivers a punch, connection with Nazo's face. The force of the punch sent Nazo flying out of sight. Frieza instantly teleported to Nazo and punched him multiple times. He grabbed Nazo and threw him to the ground, senting Nazo pummelling into the ground. Nazo powered his own attack. Nazo: Chaos Torrent! Nazo's energy blast was struck by Friezas Death Ball. The two energy blasts exploded, Nazo was rushing up to meet him. A couple of punches and kicks were experty blocked by both characters. Frieza punch was blocked by Nazo, he returned the favour with a vicious hook to the gut. Specks of blood flew out of Frieza's mouth as he doubled over. Nazo fists come together, he smashed into Frieza's back, sending Frieza back to the ground. Nazo: Hmph, any last words? Frieza: ...... Now it's time to show you my true power! Nazo looked at Frieza, he starts glowing with a golden aura and yelling at the top of his lungs. Nazo: What's going on? The pure white was seen, then a shadowy outline of something appeared. As the light faded, Frieza was clad in Gold and Purple, he had transformed into Golden Frieza. Nazo: Golden Frieza? How redundant. Frieza embedding itself in Nazo's gut, before Frieza's fist started to take out. Unable to block the rapid fire punches, Nazo found himself being used like a punch bag. Frieza's golden aura surrounds him, Nazo teleported right behind Frieza. Nazo knocked Frieza into the ground. Frieza flew right to Nazo but Nazo used Chaos Control to the ground. Nazo started to glow red, before the eyes of the four companions, the two quills on Nazo's back changed into four in an X. The quills on his head shifted, while the remaining. Gold rings, similar to Shadow's, appeared on Nazo's wrists and ankles. His pale fur was now a dark maroon. The blue eyes had turned yellow, his voice, was now darker. Perfect Nazo: At least, I will put the end to this. You can refer me as Perfect Nazo. Frieza: Hmmmm... Do you think you can beat me? '' ''Perfect Nazo: Well yes, yes I can. Perfect Nazo crossed his arms, Frieza's golden aura surrounds him again. Frieza: Fine! I'll just kill you, you filthy rat! Frieza flew down, his fist raised and swung with all his might and connected. Nazo didn't even flinch. Frieza: What the....!? Nazo didn't move, but his eyes flashed. Frieza was frozen. Frieza is being slowed down by Nazo's unnatural powers. Holding one hand out, Nazo fired a black energy blast at the blank point. Sending Frieza crashing into the ground. Frieza was on the ground, he reform into his base form. His time was up, he caught his breath. Frieza: D-Damn it! Nazo appeared behind him, Frieza face showed terror as he looked at Nazo. Frieza: Who are you?! Nazo grinned. Nazo: I'm the most powerful warrior in the universe! A swift kick sent Frieza flying up, where Nazo met him, he holded one hand, he fired a black energy blast at Frieza. It disintegrated Frieza's body. Nazo's laughed. Nazo: Alright, since that is done. I'll get the dragon balls. K.O.! The Result Boomstick: Damn it! ''' Wiz: At first, Frieza might be skilled and smart but Nazo is a lot more powerful, faster, and durable than Frieza. '''Boomstick: Nazo overpowered Super Sonic with two punch, First Form and Final Form Frieza has no little chance against Base Nazo. Wiz: While Frieza might destroyed planets in his first form, he still have no effect on Nazo due to the fact that Nazo is a lot more powerful than him. Boomstick: Golden Frieza was a even match with Nazo, while Golden Frieza has a time limit. He was able to beat up Super Saiyan Blue Goku in Dragon Ball Super and Revival of F. ' Wiz: Compared to Super Saiyan God Goku, the collision of SSG Goku fist and the fist of Beerus created shock waves that shook throughout the universe. All the way to the Kaioshin realm, which is another dimension. Which make SSG Goku 3/3 Universe level. '''Boomstick: With three punch! Heck, you want more? ' Wiz: While Beerus might be powerful, Golden Frieza is a lot more powerful than SSB Goku since he took more hits than Goku does. Super Sonic strength is multiverse buster power. The real prove shows in Sonic 06, the fight between Solaris with the help of Super Shadow and Super Silver. And the fact is that Eggman states that Solaris can eat dimension for lunch. '''Boomstick: Nazo was beaten by Super Sonic and Super Shadow, so it safe to rank Nazo power. 1.6/3 Multiverse buster power. Which Perfect Nazo has to be at least a fully Multiverse power. Wiz: In the end, Nazo is equal to Golden Frieza but when Perfect Nazo came, Golden Frieza has little no chance against him. The fight was already over. 'Boomstick: Looks like Golden Frieza isn't perfect enough for this fight. ' Wiz: The winner is Nazo the Hedgehog. Who are you rooting for? Lord Frieza! All Hail Nazo! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles